I. Field and Purview
The present invention concerns heat-inhibition with respect to a motor, and the same in connection with a heated instrument.
II. Art with Problems
In kinematic viscosity baths, a tank of mineral oil is heated to provide control for samples immersed therein for determination of kinematic viscosity, and the mineral oil is stirred to provide uniform heating of the samples. It is a simple device, indeed, and owing to its simplicity and the nature of testing involved in the art, economy is a prime consideration in providing the baths.
In prior baths, the rather inexpensive stirring motor, which was mounted directly to a top panel on the kinematic viscosity bath cabinet, would fail prematurely owing to overheating from transfer of heat from the bath during testing. One solution is to purchase and install another model of motor rated to withstand the 150-degree C. temperature of the test, but such an alternate motor involves a roughly five- to ten-fold increase in cost compared to the more economically priced motor. Thus, the consideration of economy in providing the test would be lost.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not overcome the same.